Diabetes and obesity (sometimes collectively referred to as “diabesity”) are interrelated in that obesity is known to exacerbate the pathology of diabetes and greater than 60% of diabetics are obese. Most human obesity is associated with insulin resistance and leptin resistance. In fact, it has been suggested that obesity may have an even greater impact on insulin action than diabetes itself (Sindelka et al., Physiol Res., 2002, 51, 85-91). Additionally, several compounds on the market for the treatment of diabetes are known to induce weight gain, a very undesirable side effect to the treatment of this disease.
Cardiovascular disease is also interrelated to obesity and diabetes. Cardiovascular disease encompasses a wide variety of etiologies and has an equally wide variety of causative agents and interrelated players. Many causative agents contribute to symptoms such as elevated plasma levels of cholesterol, including non-high density lipoprotein cholesterol (non-HDL-C), as well as other lipid-related disorders. Such lipid-related disorders, generally referred to as dyslipidemia, include hyperlipidemia, hypercholesterolemia and hypertriglyceridemia among other indications. Elevated non-HDL cholesterol is associated with atherogenesis and its sequelae, including cardiovascular diseases such as arteriosclerosis, coronary artery disease, myocardial infarction, ischemic stroke, and other forms of heart disease. These rank as the most prevalent types of illnesses in industrialized countries. Indeed, an estimated 12 million people in the United States suffer with coronary artery disease and about 36 million require treatment for elevated cholesterol levels.
Epidemiological and experimental evidence has shown that high levels of circulating triglyceride (TG) can contribute to cardiovascular disease and a myriad of metabolic disorders (Valdivielso et al., 2009, Atherosclerosis Zhang et al., 2008, Circ Res. 1; 102(2):250-6). TG derived from either exogenous or endogenous sources is incorporated and secreted in chylomicrons from the intestine or in very low density lipoproteins (VLDL) from the liver. Once in circulation, TG is hydrolyzed by lipoprotein lipase (LpL) and the resulting free fatty acids can then be taken up by local tissues and used as an energy source. Due to the profound effect LpL has on plasma TG and metabolism in general, discovering and developing compounds that affect LpL activity are of great interest.
Metabolic syndrome is a combination of medical disorders that increase one's risk for cardiovascular disease and diabetes. The symptoms or physiological markers of metabolic syndrome, include high blood pressure, high triglycerides, decreased HDL and obesity, tend to appear together in some individuals. It affects a large number of people in a clustered fashion. In some studies, the prevalence in the USA is calculated as being up to 25% of the population. Metabolic syndrome is known under various other names, such as (metabolic) syndrome X, insulin resistance syndrome, Reaven's syndrome or CHAOS.
Despite several drugs for treating cardiometabolic diseases commercially available, the high prevalence of cardiovascular disorders and metabolic disorders shows that there remains a need for improved approaches to treat these conditions. It is therefore an object herein to provide compounds and methods for the treatment of such diseases and disorder.
AGPAT5 is a lipid acyltransferase gene that is important in the conversion of lysophosphatidic acid to phosphatidic acid and biochemical studies indicate that Agpat5 is localized to the mitochondria where its function is unknown (Prasad et al., 2011, J Lipid Res 52, 451-462). A genome-wide association scan (GWAS) surveying the murine genome for common variants associated with insulin resistance (IR) found an association between AGPAT5 and IR (Parks et al., unpublished).
The potential role of AGPAT5 in IR makes it an attractive target for investigation. Antisense technology is emerging as an effective means for reducing the expression of certain gene products and may therefore prove to be uniquely useful in a number of therapeutic, diagnostic, and research applications for the modulation of AGPAT5.